The Microarray Shared Resource allows the CSHL Cancer Center members to take advantage of powerful genomics tools and techniques. The Shared Resource provides full service microarray analysis, primarily focusing on the Affymetrix and Agilent platforms. The microarray applications used by the facility provide RNA profiling, genome analysis of copy number variation and insights into DNA/protein interactions and chromatin modifications by means of chromatin immunoprecipitation. The use of Microarray services has promoted and strengthened multidisciplinary interactions with the Bioinformatics and DNA Sequencing Shared Resources. Microarrays provide a low resolution, genome-wide view of changes in gene expression in different cell types or under different conditions, which serve as a starting point for pathway analysis and the identification of key regions of variation in cancer gene discovery experiments. In many cases, microarray experiments can be a prelude to high throughput sequencing and can help focus the sequencing efforts.